Harry Potter and the Beloved Unlovable
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Dante is a boy with many dark secrets, what happens when instead of taking his life he chooses a new path? Will the light side be able to keep up? Will Harry find the family he's always been searching for?
1. Chapter 1

*****************************************************  
Ok! First Chapter is up! Dante won't make an appearence till the next Chapter though and since i went ahead and wrote all the chapters for this there should be no worry's on when the next chapter comes in, I'm actually already working on the sequal but I want reviews my lovly readers! Yes I am bribing you. I still need votes on how you guy's want Burn to end! E-mail me! happy sappy or depressing and Dark and now for the warnings...ahem...NOT FOR YOUNG EYES! CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE WITH THE ECXEPTION OF DANTE! ALL THE OTHERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING! I'M GOING TO STOP YELLING NOW! ...ahem...very well then pip pip read my pretties!**

**Mistress Slytherin  
****************************************************

Crimson eyes bore into hers, her breathing hitched and she had to force herself to calm down. She shivered as she looked at the young man before her, he was everything she could have wanted; dark, witty, charismatic, passionate. She knew she wanted him, she would give anything to take her marriage back but the man before her didn't know this. It had come as a complete shock to him when she had thrown herself to the ground and asked him to perform the ritual; it was the only way she could think of that would allow him to trust her impeccably. A bond that would tie her life to him, a bond that would farce her not to lie, would force her to obey his command, a bond that would ensure that he could trust her; a bond forged by life. She had found the incantation in one of her father's books, to her it was perfect. She did not care that she would be forced to betray her husband, the man she believed should be happy, he could not provide them with an heir, but the man before him could. The bond called for her complete submission, it would in essence tie their magic together though it was only he that could draw from her since she was the submitting partner. Ruins, would ensure that her mind was tied, bound so that only he could read it and know her intentions. And finally her blood would be spilled, painted in a series of arches and webs with a paintbrush whose bristles were of unicorn hair and the handle of dementors' bone binding her will, her soul to his so that his will would be her will. He smiled at her thinly and she knew that he had made up his mind.

"Have the objects necessary ready by tomorrow night I want this done before we attack the Potters." He said shutting the book and handing it back to her; thoughtfully he raised his hand and trailed it down her cheek. "You have made me happy Bella; I've never had someone I could trust before." He bent down and brushed her lips with his causing her to gasp softly. When she opened her eyes, he was gone, but the warmth from his lips lingered on hers and as she trailed her own finders across her lips she knew that this was what she had wanted.

"Bella?" She heard her husband call. She turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"What?" She said sharply causing the man to frown.

"Dinner is ready." He said before turning and exiting her room. She sneered after him; he was the bane of the Blacks and the LeStranges unable to give her children, to continue their pure lines. She had to watch her beautiful sister bloom with child while she rotted away, because those who could not continue the line were unworthy. Sure she had money, the LeStranges were after all the wealthiest family next to the Malfoy's but money didn't carry on the line. Swiftly she stood and exited the rooms, she ignored her husband in the dining room and swept through the floo intent on obtaining the objects she needed. Her husband could shame his family all he wanted, but not she! She would have a child of the line even if it was not the LeStrange line and she would have her master!

.........................................................................................................................................

She sighed when she finally heard the pop of apperation, everything was in place. The Stonehenge had already begun thrumming with magic though it was subtle at the moment. The Black's stone pensieve was empty and ready to hold her blood, the brush beside it. Herbs that would be used to shape the ruins were shredded and mixed within a cauldron made of silver. She herself had soaked in a bath filled with unicorn and veela's blood for seven hours, seven being the number for magical maturity and the blood promoting fertility. After the soak she had rinsed herself with holy water and rubbed ancient Egyptian oils into her skin to provoke the deities to anger and dressed in a gown said to be owned by Morgana Le Fay. And so she stood with chains made to hold dragons clutched in her hands ready to be wrapped around her wrists and ankles and hammered into the ground with stakes used to kill vampires. He smirked at her sending shivers along her spine before looking up at the full moon; they had three hours before the moon would reach its peak. With cool, measured movements he approached her as the ritual required she kneeled and held the chains out before her offering herself to him willingly. He slid out a gleaming blade, one which she was mildly surprised to see was Ravenclaws' and not Slytherin as she had expected. The pensieve sat innocently beneath her and she cringed when she felt the blade slid quickly across her forearms seven times in neat even lines. The blade glowed blue in the night and the magic of the Stonehenge flared before settling.

"You come here tonight and willingly submit you're self wholly to me?" Her Lord asked calmly as the blood filled the pensieve.

"I come here tonight to willingly submit myself wholly to you master." She said reverently though she had begun to feel weak and the chains in her hands had seemingly become heavier.

"I accept your submission." He said taking hold of the chains and leading her to the stone table in the center; willingly she laid down and let him chain her. She watched him begin painting the designs onto the stone and onto the grass around her with her blood and was amazed to see the blood glow bright red as he whispered the ancient incantation. She shivered as she felt the magic in the Stonehenge flare even more brightly and watched in wonder as the different pillars began shimmering with a rainbow of colors. She felt a bit faint as the blood slowly trickled down her arms and pooled into the grooves that had been carved into the stone for this very ritual.

"Do you surrender your self completely, mind, body, soul and will?" She heard him ask.

"I surrender myself completely master, my mind shall be yours, my body shall be yours, my spirit shall be yours, and my will shall be your will, I shall never forsake my post." She slurred as she watched him pour the herbs into the little grooves on the stone where her blood kept them still. She then opened her mouth to receive the remaining herbs and accept her master's blood in her mouth. He stood above her his wrist slit open and bleeding into her mouth and she couldn't help closing her eyes in pleasure as she swallowed the mixture. The pillars around them glowed even more brightly, shifting colors like Yule lights and vibrating with the voices of the ancients. She trembled with want when she finally felt him climb on top of her and raise her skirt; she could see the moon was ready hanging above her with a bright red ring around it.

"With life comes death, with death comes life." He chanted aligning his hard erection with her wet core. "With the death of your freedom comes the life of our bond Bellatrix LeStrange-nee Black." He placed his hands beside her head his eyes boring into hers. "I ask you once more, do you submit yourself freely to me?" Her breath hitched as she felt the tip of his cock brush her entrance and she fought the dizziness the lack of blood was causing.

"I offer freely my freedom for the life of our bond." She whispered.

"So mote it be." He whispered

"So mote it be." She replied before gasping and arching when he filled her completely. He set a harsh and demanding pace yet she couldn't care less, she knew she'd be sore, but for some reason the pain had become the most erotic thing she'd ever felt. The magic around her was vibrating wildly, the voices of the ancients chanting became more desperate, and the moon seemed to grow in size. She panted and keened as she felt herself getting closer, lips claimed hers in a bruising kiss and she could almost feel the bonds wrapping around her mind and body. She moaned and gasped as her master bit her neck drawing blood. Suddenly it all stopped, she felt the energy of the bond engulf them settling on her stomach as they climaxed the lights of the pillars grew blinding and the colors traced the arches of painted blood. She watched as the web of colors and magic approached them before engulfing her, blood rushed in her ears as she caught the red eyes once more before passing out.

................................................................................................................................

When she awoke, she knew that she was pregnant. Despite the fuzzy feeling in her head and the pain from her exhausted magical core she felt wonderful. Not even the rage filled glare she received when she opened her eyes and saw her husband standing next to her master could dampen her mood. She was with child, she had fulfilled her duty to the house of Black and had obtained the one thing that no one else in the world had; her master's trust.

"Master." She whispered smiling, the man known as Voldemort smiled back indulgently.

"Bella, I see you are awake, and...happy." He said. She knew immediately that he hadn't understood that the bond would create a child and frowned.

"Master I-" She didn't get to finish though because her husband had chosen that moment to go on a tirade.

"Unacceptable!" He thundered. "You are _mine_ Bella _I _married _you!_" The Dark Lord chuckled and slipped out of the room before the enraged LeStrange could turn his wrath on him. Bella watched him leave, oblivious to all but his retreating form, gently she rubbed her belly and promised herself that she would tell him when he returned from the raid at the Potter's, little did she know though that she wouldn't see her master again that night or the next night, or many nights after that.


	2. Chapter 2

******************************************************************  
Well I'm kind of sad because no one has said anything about this story yet...*emo Slytherin* I guess that it could be because I couldn't say too much in the sum on this without giving it away, but I would like to say that though there will be sex in this story it will not be the focus of this story. THERE WILL BE MALEX MALE IN LATER CHAPTERS so just to let you know and I'm still waiting for responses on how Burn should end. In this chapter you will meet Dante and learn a bit about him and his trajic past as well as a dark secret that ruels his concience (ignore my spelling I'm still half asleep...) I DON'T OWN ANYONE BESIDES DANTE EVERY ONE ELSE BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING! THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOUNG EYES! ok so yeah e-mail me it makes me happy! **

**Mistress Slytherin  
******************************************************************

Blue eyes flickered from side to side nervously; timidly he reached out and knocked on the door. He was startled when the door swung open on its hinges and the imposing form of his Potions Professor loomed over him. He was shaking he knew, but this was something he knew he wanted, and besides hadn't his professor shown interest? Didn't the chocolates the man had given him for Valentines Day mean something? He took a deep steadying breath.

"What is it LeStrange?" The man asked his voice as silky and dangerous as ever.

"May I come in sir?" He asked bowing his head, he could do this, he knew he could.

"Is it that important?" The professor asked snidely, he shook his head jerkily his courage all but gone.

"Why did you give me chocolates?" He asked cursing the way his voice trembled. A loud laugh could be heard from inside the door making him flinch back. The professor simply raised an enquiring eyebrow before sighing.

"It was a prank." The man said softly. "The other teachers blackmailed me." Dante's eyes watered and a sad smile came to his face.

"I figured so professor I'm sorry for bothering you." He turned to walk away but froze when he heard the aristocratic voice.

"Aww! Did little Dante fall in love?" He turned slightly; just enough to confirm that it was indeed Lucius Malfoy before dropping his head.

"Forgive me I didn't mean to intrude sir." He said softly hoping beyond all hopes that the man would let it go, he was wrong though. A hand reached out and grabbed his hair yanking him inside the room.

"Malfoy what on earth are you doing!?" The potions master exclaimed, slamming the door and following the man into his living room. Lucius cackled gleefully before yanking Dante into a kiss.

"This boy is nothing but a whore Sev, no need to save him, he's made his rounds." He taunted before dropping the boy to the floor.

"A whore?" Severus said incredulously. "He can't be, he's hardly fifteen!" Lucius laughed, Dante sat silently his head dropped and his hands clutching silently at the thick Persian rug on the floor.

"A whore dear Sev, he's been Avery's, Crabb's and Goyle's and now he's mine." Lucius said softly petting Dante's head. "But it looks like the little one has developed a crush on you." He said cajolingly, before grabbing the hair and yanking it again pulling Dante's head back. "Did_ I_ say you could be with another man pet?" He demanded.

"No sir." Dante said softly.

"What was the first thing I told you when you came to me pet?" Lucius said dangerously. Dante swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Malfoy's don't share sir." He whispered, choking on his tears.

"Have you slept with anyone besides me since you've been here?" He demanded, Dante began shaking tears running freely down his face. Lucius yanked hard causing Dante to whimper. "Who?" The man growled.

"D-Draco, B-Balise, Crabb and Goyle." He whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks as he was thrown to the floor roughly.

"See what I mean Sev? Nothing but a whore." A hard boot kicked Dante and an audible snap was heard. "Get out of here you little slut. I'll punish you later." Lucius growled Dante let out a dry sob before bolting out of the room clutching his side.

.......................................................................................................................

Dante sighed as he looked over the lake, a metallic blue in the cold night. He realized that he had been a fool for thinking that anyone, let alone the object of his affections would care for him. He smiled bitterly and loosened his tie, green and silver; of course it would be considering who his parents were. He chuckled dryly as he began unbuttoning his shirt Lucius _loved _his tie, he loved tying Dante up with it or using it as a gag, though he supposed it wasn't as bad as Avery. Avery was a cruel man, a man that preferred getting his rocks off by watching a person bleed or writhe in agony as opposed to fucking them raw. Avery liked to choke him with his tie while fucking his mouth or shoving a hot poker up his ass, Dante traced the invisible scars on his chest as his shirt dropped to the floor. U-N-L-O-V-E-A-B-L-E, the jagged scars told him what he was, what he'd always be. He let his glamour drop so that he could see himself, a mess of scars and bruises the biggest one being the one Lucius had just given him on his chest. He prodded it gently and knew that he had cracked a rib, he let his hand fall to the side and kicked off his shoes and socks, every inch of him was scarred, it was the only reason Avery had been willing to give him up, the man needed a new canvas. The moon shown above him like an angry sliver, school would end the next day and he would return to Malfoy manner for his punishment. _No_ he wouldn't, not this time...he was done being strong, that was why he was standing there half-naked in the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry mother." He whispered before taking a step forward and into the freezing water.

"LeStrange!" he heard behind him and cursed bringing his glamours back up again. Slowly he turned to see the headmaster and his potions professor running towards him.

"What on earth are you doing you blasted boy!" Severus said and Dante found he had to laugh- a deep shuddering laugh that somehow managed to sound more sorrowful than a sob.

"Killing myself professor." He replied taking another step forward.

"May I ask why?" Dumbledore asked his face serious. Dante caught the man's eyes and felt compelled to answer. He tilted his head back and looked at the moon knowing that he would find comfort in her welcoming rays.

"I was born from a dark ritual Headmaster." He began, returning his gaze to the concerned blue one. "One that cost my mother her sanity." He looked out over the water and resisted the urge to take another step; his feet had gone completely numb. "It made her despise me for existing." He let his cold fingers slide across the scars written on his chest, he shook his head. "I won't burden you anymore with my story Headmaster; it doesn't matter anyway, because the moment you realize just who my father was...you'll be glad I jumped in the lake." He said taking another step forward.

"Who is he?" The headmaster inquired his eyes sad.

"The Dark Lord." Dante said, chuckling when the old man's eyes grew wide.

"You can't be the Dark Lord's!" Severus said scoffing. "If you were his child you'd be treated like royalty, not like a whore." He sniffed. Dante found his face softening at the sight.

"Not if they don't know it." He said softly his eyes glittering. Severus' face wore a shocked expression while the headmaster looked curious.

"Why didn't you tell them? Surly they would stop the beatings?" He inquired softly. Dante's smile faded.

"If I had told them I would have had to take up his position." Dante sighed. "I can't kill I just _can't_ it would make me everything I hate, so I hid it, only my mother and Rodolphos know." As if he was no longer in control of his body he felt himself take another step forwards.

"Please stop." He heard the headmaster say, but he couldn't until he heard Severus.

"Take one more step and I'll get in there and drag you back out brat." Dante froze and turned swiftly.

"You can't you might get sick!" He worried, though he froze when he met the man's eyes, fire burned inside of him. "I'm sorry." He said looking away.

"What ever for?" Dumbledore asked "The man needs someone to worry after him every once and a while." Dante realized the man must be mad.

"I-it-what-" he tried before growling at himself angrily, finally he took a deep breath and looked up at his Potions master. "Please let me go, if I stay Mr. Malfoy will probably kill me anyway, at least this way it would be easier." He all but whispered, Severus' eyes narrowed.

"Why _did _you sleep with them?" He asked softly his gaze pinning Dante and keeping him from moving.

"I didn't do it _willingly_" he said quietly. "Mr. Malfoy used to let his son join him every once in a while when he'd-" he paused and found that he had too look away. "They cornered me on the train my first year, they've been using me ever since." He finished lamely, He knew that he must have said something wrong, the potions master looked furious, but _why?_ His eyes widened with realization, Draco was his godson.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply- D-Draco didn't- he- I-" He was lost he couldn't say the words and now the only man to ever show him kindness would hate him!

"Come here." Severus demanded, and like a robot Dante complied.

"I-I didn't mean to insult him sir I know he's your godson, oh god don't hit me!" Dante flinched away from the hand that Severus had raised, and stumbled backwards when it pressed against his broken rib.

"Take of the glamours Mr. LeStrange." Dumbledore said softly, Dante's eyes grew wide _how had he known!_ with a deep shuddering breath he let them drop. He heard both men gasp and turned his head away in shame, suddenly though, arms were wrapped around him. He opened his eyes as he was lifted off the ground one arm around his thin back while the other reached behind his knees.

"Headmaster?" he whispered amazed. "Y-you'll hurt yourself sir!" He cried out, the man chuckled and simply clutched him closer.

"If you don't stop squirming I might." The man said, Dante immediately stilled letting the man carry him across the grounds and back into the school.

"Where are you t-taking me sir?" He asked softly as he listened to the clicking of his potions master's shoes across the stone corridor.

"My office." The headmaster replied, it was then that Dante understood.

"You want me to service you before I go?" He asked hopelessly. The headmaster stopped walking and glared down at him.

"No Dante I'm going to send you somewhere safe, somewhere where the death eaters can't get to you." He began walking again.

"But why? It would be easier for you if I simply died." The headmaster kept walking though he did look down at him with a sad expression.

"No Dante, you will not die." He said sternly. "I don't care how hard it gets for you; you will not let yourself die like this. Blood pops." He said watching the stone Gargoyle slide down and stepping onto the landing.

"Why should I live? What purpose is there?" He whispered as they traveled up the stairs.

"Do you want a purpose?" Dumbledore asked him seriously. Dante thought, a purpose would give him a reason to go on, up until now his purpose was Severus, but without the Potions master he had no purpose.

"Yes." He finally answered as he was set in a soft chair. "I want a reason to continue." He said more boldly.

"Good." Dumbledore said striding over to the fire place and throwing a handful of floo powder into the grate. "Padfoot's palace!" He called out. Dante though found that he was no longer interested in what the headmaster was doing.

"Will you be in danger?" He asked Severus, the man rose an eyebrow at him and sighed.

"No I will be fine, it's you I'm worried about." He said thoughtfully, Dante's eyes widened.

"You're worried about me sir?" He questioned, disbelief written clearly on his face, the professor cringed.

"Don't think too much into this brat." He said dryly, Dante blushed deeply.

"I wouldn't professor, you made it quite clear that you don't want me, I understand." He said turning back to the headmaster.

"Well child it seems that I've found a place for you where you'll be safe." Dumbledore said cheerfully Dante frowned his potions master's rejection fresh on his mind.

"Headmaster, you still haven't given me a reason to live." He said softly his eyes trained on the large oak desk in the center of the room. Dumbledore frowned looking weary.

"Live so that others can live." He said softly. "There is a war coming towards us Dante, when it hits I'm afraid we will need all the help we can get, will you be there?" The man asked, knowing the size of the burden he was placing on this child's shoulders. Dante looked thoughtful; he had never looked at it from this aspect before, only caring for his own wants and needs. There would be people that would hurt, people that would need someone who could save them, he still had uses. _He still had uses._ He could grow, learn to heal others and to fight to protect, his eyes for the first time in years began to glow with a raging fire.

"I will sir." He said confidently. "If I can help, then I will, my father has created too much destruction, he needs to be stopped." Dumbledore appraised him before nodding to himself.

"Then we best get you to safety." He smiled down at Dante.

"Wait, I need to send a letter to Gringotts." He said, Dumbledore rose an eyebrow at him. "I inherited the LeStrange fortune by default; my guardians could have used it-" He smirked slyly "-_if_ I had told them about it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "I'll have to fill out paper work to emancipate myself before they realize I'm gone." He rose his hand and flicked his wrist, a piece of parchment seemed to pop out of thin air and into his hand, with a flourish he signed them and asked Dumbledore to sign as a witness. "May I use your floo headmaster?" He asked softly, the old man nodded his head in amusement. Dante made his way over to the grate and threw a handful of powder into the flames before sticking his head inside and calling out: "Gringotts Gabbledar's office!" Dante grinned as the goblins amused looking face came into view.

"Lord LeStrange?" He chuckled. "What can I do for you today?" He asked licking his sharp teeth. It was not know too many, but despite their rough exteriors and greedy natures, goblins believed in the importance of a child. Hurting a child to them was punishable by death, and for a goblin like he who had seen first-hand what had been done to Dante, he would do anything to protect him.

"I got those papers filled out." Dante said tossing the papers through the floo so that they landed at the goblin's feet, quickly the goblin scooped them up and pressed his seal of approval to it making it a legal document.

"Lord LeStrange you are now sole controller of all LeStrange property and money as well as a legal adult in the wizarding world, no one can take that from you." The goblin said happily. "We'll have you're Gringotts preferred card sent to you in one day's time." Dante grinned through the fire place.

"I'm free then?" he said softly, the goblin eyes him sadly.

"You're free Dante; no one will hurt you now unless you let them." Dante smiled and said his thanks before pulling his head out of the floo and back into the office. For a moment he simply sat there looking at his scarred hands, then slowly he looked up at the headmaster tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm free." He said softly. Both men in the room found their breaths catching, Severus slid a hand over where his mark was.

"How does it feel?" He asked, blue eyes caught his before trailing down to his arm, a look of understanding crossing his features.

"It's frightening." He whispered. "A million thoughts are going through my mind and yet every other thought is the same, I'm free." He sighed. "It's wonderful." He whispered his blue eyes held Severus' with determination. "I will free you someday professor." Severus nodded his head jerkily, not really believing that the boy would be able to free him. Dumbledore clapped his hands together jovially.

"Well then _Lord _LeStrange, I believe we best get you to safety." Dante took a deep breath and nodded following the headmaster through the floo and into his new life.


	3. Chapter 3

****************************************************  
Alright! I've got a realy nice long chapter here. Dante's personality start's shining through the abuse, Sirius Black also comes into the picture no longer hiding in a cave some gerneral angst and some happy moments. Kreacher pops into the picture too. Any questions just e-mail me at ! NOT FOR YOUNG EYES AND THE ONLY CHARACTER THAT DOESN'T BELONG TO THE FABULOUS J.K. ROWLING IS DANTE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Mistress Slytherin  
****************************************************

Blue eyes stared into blue eyes scrutinizing him, the man before him was pale and most obviously underfed, he was tall and though someone had obviously attempted to fix his hair it was still knotted and frizzy. The man Dante mused would have looked devastatingly handsome if he had the proper nourishment, he supposed Azkaban though, didn't have a very healthy menu.

"So...this is my nephew you say?" Sirius said skeptically. Dante realized that he probably didn't look any better than the man before him, though he at least was clean and his hair brushed.

"Yes, Bella's child." Dumbledore said softly a chiding smile firmly in place. Dante realized with distain that he had forgotten to put his glamours up before they left the office. Quickly he cleared his throat and waved his hand over himself covering his scars and hiding his wounds, the potions master snorted beside him and he blushed.

"Sorry." He whispered lowering his head.

"For what?" The man said incredulously.

"I-I should have put them up earlier, forgive me for not doing so sooner." The man nodded in acceptance.

"The Blacks aren't known for their kindness, especially not Bella, I'd have been surprised if you came to me unmarked." Dante looked up at him in amazement, the man chuckled bitterly. "What you don't think that I don't have my own set of glamours?" He said softly.

"Severus, would you be able to remove the scars?" The headmaster asked, looking at the man over his half moon glasses. The man rolled his eyes.

"In order to rid these two of their scars I'd have to bathe them in potions." He started. "The only problem is that some of the ingredients are rather costly." Both Sirius and Dante chuckled causing the man to frown. "What?" He snapped, Dante was the one to answer.

"Did you know sir that the LeStrange's are the second wealthiest family in the world, and the Blacks the third?" The potions master's eyes widened.

"And both Lords are standing here in this room." He finished before rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Very well, I'll do it." He conceded, Sirius grinned.

"That a boy snivels!" He teased, Severus' face darkened, Dante eyed the two men.

"Don't call him that uncle." He said softly, Sirius sneered at him with disgust.

"Don't tell me you actually like the slimy git!" He accused, Dante saw the glimmer of hurt behind Severus' anger.

"I do uncle, I like him very much and he is not slimy!" He said angrily, Dumbledore watched as items in the room began to shift restlessly. Sirius however didn't notice.

"Oh yes he is!" He shouted childishly. "He's a bloody traitor that should have rotted in Azkaban! Bloody bigoted Slytherin pounce! I forbid you to like him!" It seemed as if everything in the room froze, Dumbledore took a step back, and Dante's eyes flashed from blue to bright red, objects in the room began flying from their places.

"You're no better than _they _are." Dante seethed; the objects that had been flying from the shelves settled as he took a deep breath, though his eyes were still red. Sirius turned his head to the side, though he held his nephews eyes.

"Albus?" He said in a controlled voice, Dumbledore cringed.

"Yes my boy?" He replied innocently.

"There is only one person on this planet that has those eyes." Sirius whispered, Dante froze his anger dissipating as he took a panicked step back.

"Y-You didn't tell him?" He cried out accusingly, Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"I didn't think it was my place." He said softly, Dante looked at him searchingly-disbelievingly.

"Oh sure!" He mocked incredulously his voice bordering on hysteria causing the headmaster to look alarmed. "Don't tell the man that he's going to be housing a monster!" He yelled causing all in the room to flinch; Dante shook his head in disbelief before striding purposefully to the fireplace only to be blocked by his potions master.

"Dante, just where do you think you're going?" Severus asked calmly, dangerously as he blocked the boy's path. Blue eyes looked at him wildly.

"I'm a fool." He said softly. "I should have known no one would accept me!" He wrapped his arms around himself. "Please professor, let me go!" He shivered despite the fire in the fireplace, Severus sighed.

"There will be no more lakes for you." He said softly. Dante jerked his head up and Sirius looked confused. "Have you forgotten, Dante that you have a purpose?" The man said softly. "Are you going to let thick skinned fools like your uncle keep you from saving lives that your father will undoubtedly try to take?" He stepped to the side before drawling. "If you are, then by all means leave." Dante looked up at the man a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." He said softly, Sirius choked behind him and Severus merely rose and eyebrow before sighing.

"You-you're in love with-with-with-_that!_" Sirius screeched girlishly, Dante frowned, his eyes blazing red as he turned to face the man. Sirius gulped putting his hands up in defense when he saw Dante raise his hand. Dumbledore took a warning step forward but stopped when Dante flicked his wrist and Sirius's hair fell off of his head, leaving him bald. Severus smirked and Dante took a deep, calming breath.

"I suggest uncle, that since it appears that I will be living with you, you refrain from making derogatory comments towards my house and my head of house, lest something else fall off instead if there should be a next time." He warned looking suggestively at the man's crotch. Sirius' mouth dropped open comically as he frantically pulled at the chunks of hair that had landed on his shoulders before looking morosely at the headmaster.

"He really _is _Bella's kid!" Dumbledore chuckled and pat the man on his shoulder, before turning to Dante who looked rather smug.

"You're quite talented with your wandless magic Mr. LeStrange." He said chidingly, Dante looked away guiltily.

"The ritual...it made me this way." The headmaster nodded his head in acceptance.

"And your wand?" The man questioned, Dante frowned.

"Which one?" He asked questioningly, Sirius's moaning stopped.

"Dear god." He breathed. "He's ambidextrous." Dante flinched back.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, Severus scowled at Sirius.

"Don't be it's a gift." He said smoothly glaring at Sirius. Dante smiled timidly at him before sliding his trouser legs up and reveling two wand holsters, one on each leg.

"Why do you keep them there?" Dumbledore asked confused, Dante flushed and looked down.

"Draco only checks my arms and my pockets for them when he-" his voice cracked "well he has no reason to touch my legs." He finished hastily. The headmaster sighed.

"I'm going to kill that brat." Sirius seethed, shocking them all.

"What?" Dante finally said; Sirius had the grace to look sheepish though still angry.

"Well...I can't really judge you...I know what it's like to grow up in a family who hates you..." he trailed of lamely.

"Eloquent Black, very eloquent." Severus said dryly, Sirius scowled at him.

"Yeah well what would you do if some kid shows up at your grate that's apparently your responsibility _and_ he turns out to be Voldemort and Bellatrix LeStranges hate child?" He groused, Dante flinched away and hid his face behind his hair, Severus frowned before snapping.

"I'd do exactly what I did today Black." He hissed. "I'd accept him." Dante looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Boys." Dumbledore warned glaring the two down. "I understand that this is all hard to take in Sirius, but I think that we have all seen that Dante is not his parents." He said sternly looking pointedly at Sirius. "Just like the both of you, he has chosen a different path, and judging by the amount of power I've seen in him tonight, I believe we should be grateful that it was our path he chose." Dante raised his head slightly, and Severus nodded his head.

"The boy doesn't have a violent bone in his body." The potions master agreed, Dante looked up at him in shock.

"Except when it comes to you apparently." Sirius groused rubbing his head, Dante only smirked.

"Now then!" The headmaster clapped his hands together. "It's rather late and I don't know about you, but I could use some sleep!" He turned to look at Dante and his eyes gentled. "If you need _anything_ I'm just a floo call away." he said softly but seriously, Dante hesitated, but nodded his head. Severus stepped forward and inclined his head as the headmaster flooed out.

"I'll send you an approximate on the cost of the ingredients in a few days." Sirius grumbled from behind them.

"Don't cheat us snivillus." He said softly, Dante frowned and subtly flicked his wrist, there was a yip from behind them and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"His pubes." Dante said innocently.

"Now that is just cruel!" Sirius complained.

"I warned you." Dante said before turning back to his professor and placing a hesitant hand on the man's fore arm where he knew the mark rested. "I will find a way to remove this professor." He promised. The man jerked his head in a way that could be called a nod before spinning on his heal and disappearing from the room. Sirius and Dante eyed each other for a moment before jumping when a loud crack filled the room. Kreacher sneered at each of them in turn before eyeing Sirius.

"Master muggle loving coot has sent house-elf with whore's things what should Kreacher do with them." The old house-elf asked. Sirius sneered at him.

"He is not a whore Kreacher and you would do well to remember that considering he has Black blood running through his veins." He warned. "He is just as much your master as I am." Dante gasped in surprise causing Sirius to smirk at him. "What you think I would disown you after all this?" Dante smiled sheepishly.

"Anyone else would have." Dante said softly, Sirius snorted.

"Well I'm not just _anybody_ am I?" Kreacher rolled his eyes. "Just pick out a room and claim it!" Sirius said heading to the door only to flush bright red when hair fell out of his pant legs. Dante chuckled.

"Master is leaving horrid nasty traitor hairs all over mistresses' favorite carpet." The house elf complained, Dante frowned.

"Ignore him, he's a bit mad." Sirius said leaving the room. "Oh and just to warn you the toilet on the second floor is the only one that's working right now!" He called out. "And I haven't fixed the showers yet either, I just got here today." Sirius's voice faded as he climbed up the stairs, Dante shook his head.

"No wonder he smells so bad." He whispered before looking down at the house elf who was glaring daggers at him. Dante rose an eyebrow and smirked.

"Tell me house-elf, how is it that you've let you're mistresses' home get to such disrepair?" The house-elf's eyes widened and Dante knew he hit a nerve. "It seems to me a shame that the house is this way." He mused. "Most house-elves take care of their master's home despite who their master is at the time." He sneered down at the shivering creature. "What a shameful little creature you are." He whispered disdainfully. "Your mistress would be rolling in her grave." He hissed; the ugly little creature began to sob in dismay. Dante waved his wrist sending his trunk soaring easily up the stairs before turning once again to the house-elf. "I expect all the bathrooms in this house to be spotless and in working order by tomorrow morning." He ordered. The little elf looked up at him tearfully. "We'll see if we can make you into a house-elf worthy of the honorable House of Black." He smirked inwardly as a hopeful gleam replaced the madness in the house-elf's eyes. "Other wise I'll just have to talk to Sirius about finding a new house-elf." He warned subtly.

"Kreacher will be a good house-elf sir!" Kreacher called after him as Dante made his way up the creaking stairs. Dante tilted his head so that he was looking down on the frantic figure. "By tomorrow Kreacher." He warned as he stepped onto the landing satisfied when he heard a pop. "Let's see..." He said as he opened the first door. Dust covered the floor in the empty room causing him to sigh, with a flick of his wrist most of the dust disappeared. The room was actually fairly large, he could see that though there had once been furniture in the room there was nothing more than dust and a small cot in the corner now. He smiled wanly, he had slept in worse, and at the moment he was exhausted he waved his hand smoothly and settled his chest at the foot of the small cot, before climbing under the blankets. _In a way_ he thought, _the room was just like him_ he gazed at the wall as his eyes began to droop noticing the scorch marks and shadows in the paint that outlined places where furniture used to fit. _Scarred, and empty. _Black eyes flashed through his mind as his own eyes shut. _But now with someone to take care of it, both he and the room had potential._ For the first time in his life he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

.............................................................................................................................

Sirius Black stared in shock- the bathroom looked _clean_. He shook his bald head in disbelief, something was up. "Kreacher!" He called out his voice hoarse. The little house-elf bowed deeply as he popped into the bathroom.

"Master called." The house elf said though his eye was twitching slightly. Sirius eyed the little house elf.

"Did you clean the bathroom?" Sirius asked. The little head nodded.

"Forgive me master for not keeping the honorable house of Black proud and clean! Master LeStrange showed me my wrongs sir, Kreacher will be doing his duty now even though he does not like petulant blood traitor master or whore master, Kreacher will be an honorable house-elf now sir." Sirius blinked once, then twice before nodding his head.

"Good." He said lamely. "Erm...what room is my nephew in?" He said his voice slightly high pitched.

"Whore master chose the old guest room by the stairs master." Kreacher said Sirius winced, that was the worst room. "Will that be all blood-traitor master?" The house-elf asked; Sirius nodded his head dumbly.

..............................................................................................................................

Sirius ducked as a flash of light flew at him, Dante stared at him with glazed eyes from his spot on the bed. Sirius chanced a glance upwards to see a horrid smoking mark on the wall behind him and gulped.

"Uncle?" Dante said frowning before looking at his hand in confusion. "Sorry." He said softly before yawning widely and stretching, letting Sirius see that he hadn't even dressed for bed the night before.

"Just like your mother." Sirius muttered rubbing his bald head. Dante sneered at him before climbing out of bed sneezing cutely as dust filled his nostrils.

"Rather my mother than my father." Dante said.

"Why's that?" Sirius asked curiously.

"He would have used the AK." Dante groused rubbing his eyes. "May I ask _why_ you felt the urge to barge into the room and wake me?" He asked snidely, sounding every bit the Slytherin that he was. Sirius blinked stupidly.

"Oh!" He said as he remembered, Dante rolled his eyes. "How on earth did you get Kreacher to fix the bathrooms?" He asked, Dante wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"I'm a Slytherin uncle, it's pretty easy, though I'm not sure why you _didn't_ take a bath." Sirius frowned before sniffing himself and wrinkling his nose.

"Oh." He said. "Well I suppose not bathing has become a habit after Azkaban." He said nonchalantly. Dante rolled his eyes.

"Really uncle?" He said incredulously. "The first thing I did when I got out of Azkaban was bathe." He sneered, Sirius' head shot up his face angry, Dante took an involuntary step back.

"Why were you in Azkaban?" Sirius demanded, Dante wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"They didn't know my mother was pregnant when she was thrown in." he said nonchalantly. Sirius' eyes grew dark and foreboding.

"Do you mean to tell me that you grew up in that hell-hole?" He cried, Dante flinched at the anger in his voice.

"They didn't know I was there until my Hogwarts letter came tapping on their window." He whimpered, Sirius growled not noticing his nephews' distress.

"Black what on earth are you doing to my student!" Both flinched as the voice thundered down the hallway, it was only then that Sirius noticed the frightened boy that had pressed himself as closely as he could to the opposite wall. Black robes whipped past him as the potions professor gathered Dante into his arms. "Dante, no one will hurt you." Severus said in calm tones as the too thin figure in his arms shivered and pressed closer to him. "You're alright boy; no one's going to hurt you."

"Professor?" The timid voice said.

"That's right I'm here Dante." Severus said softly while glaring at Sirius, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Do you mind telling us why you were yelling at your nephew Sirius?" The headmaster asked. Sirius looked confused for a moment before gasping.

"I wasn't yelling at _him_!" He cried shaking his head furiously before rubbing his face exasperatedly.

"Then why, pray tell Black is my student shaking in my arms." Severus sneered pulling the boy tighter; Dante who hadn't realized he was shaking took a deep breath, Sirius sneered in return. Before turning his head and glaring at Dumbledore.

"You should keep better track of your students _Headmaster_" Sirius hissed. Dumbledore frowned.

"What do you mean Sirius?" He asked confused.

"My nephew was born and raised in Azkaban!" Sirius seethed, Dumbledore stumbled backwards in disbelief.

"That's impossible!" He cried. Sirius growled lowly sounding more like a dog than a man.

"Obviously not if it happened to him!" He shouted. Dumbledore flinched back and drew his gaze over to the wide eyed Slytherin who was clinging to his head of house fearfully.

"How?" Dumbledore asked softly. Dante swallowed thickly before turning away and gazing at the scorch mark on the wall.

"The ritual." He whispered. "When my father was obliterated her mind snapped." He closed his eyes tightly. "They put her in one of the very bottom cells and ignored her, when she gave birth no one noticed, not even her..." He shivered, and moved closer to his professor. "...She took care of me automatically...like a robot." He didn't want to continue.

"How did you survive the Dementors?" Dumbledore asked weakly tears sliding down his face; Dante finally opened his eyes showing them how haunted they truly were.

"I had no good memories, I could not differentiate them from the bad ones...it was like I didn't..."

"...have any bad memories for them to feed on." Severus whispered, Dante looked up at him, startled before smiling wryly.

"You know professor; if I had known that having an emotional break-down was all I needed to get into your arms I would have done it a long time ago." He mused. Severus rolled his eyes and tried to unwrap Dante's arms from around his waist. "Nooo! Please I'm sooo emo! Please I need love!!!" Dante cried holding tighter to his professors' waist, Severus' eye twitched.

"Jeeze brat you managed to out Slytherin my crazy old house elf _and_ the greasy bat in less than ten hours-ahhh!" Sirius shouted as a bucket of icy cold water was poured on his head. Dante pouted his arms crossed, Severus rolled his eyes from across the room. "What'd you do that for!" Sirius gurgled, water dripping down his face. Dante sneered.

"A) for insulting my Professor and B) because you _really_ need a bath." Dumbledore stared wide eyed at the scene, before chuckling to himself. The boy managed to turn the whole conversation around in less than five minuets, he was truly a Slytherin.


	4. Chapter 4

********************************************  
I'd like to first off thank you for all your wonderful reviews and suggestions! This story is my baby, it kind of just started off because i was wondering what would happen if the Dark lord had a son and well, now i'm writing a sequel! The usual warnings ladies and gentlemen....NOT FOR YOUNG EYES....CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME...YATA YATA YATA...**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**********************************************

Dante sneered down at the house-elf, it was lunch time and there was absolutely _no_ food in the dirty kitchen. His Potions master would be hungry. He glared down at the pitiful creature who glared back up at him defiantly, Dante's eyes flashed red and the cabinets began to shake. "That's it!" He shouted before grabbing one of the floppy ears and dragging the defiant house-elf out of the kitchen and down the hallway. Dumbledore, Severus and Sirius who were just then making their way down the stairs froze when they heard his shout and felt Dante's magic flare.

"Oh, boy." Sirius said stupidly. They watched as Dante stalked down the hallway, his eyes narrowed as he dragged the protesting house-elf behind him.

"This should be interesting." Severus quipped as they watched the enraged teen stop in front of the infamous row of house-elf heads that were lined up on the wall.

"You are a disgrace to the house of Black elf!" Dante shouted angrily. "You are to serve your masters, no matter _who_ they are and that includes _meals!_" Dante growled, Sirius was amused to see that the elf actually looked properly cowed.

"He's good." Dumbledore said, his eyebrows high on his forehead.

"How do you think your mistress would have responded to such treatment?" Dante shouted before sneering. "The house of Black has guests and what do they find!?" He called out. "Dust and grime everywhere!" He stomped his foot for emphasis and dust rose into the air. "And a house-elf who refuses his master!" Dante snarled. Kreacher's eyes watered and he began whimpering pathetically.

"Master!!!!" The house-elf wailed finally. "Forgive Kreacher Master!!!" Dante looked down at the pitiful creature.

"You realize that you must be punished?" Dante said dangerously. The house-elf nodded his head morosely, Dante raised his fist and pointed it at the first stuffed head along the wall, a bright white orb flew from his fist and blew the head of the wall taking part of the drywall with it. Kreacher dropped to his knees, his eyes wide; he looked up at Dante and whimpered.

"Master is cruel." He said softly, tears coursing down his withered cheeks, Dante shook his head in exasperation.

"Kreacher, every time you dishonor this household you dishonor your ancestors." He gestured to the heads on the wall. "When you disobey, disrespect or are negligent in your work I will destroy one of those heads, because they will be a physical representation of your transgressions." Dante glared at him warningly. "If I have to destroy the last head I will also destroy the portrait of your former mistress because you will have dishonored her memory completely..._and_ you will receive clothes. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" He asked, bending forward so that he was directly in the house-elf's wrinkled face. Kreature looked horrified, but nodded, Dante rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, master!" The house-elf amended.

"Good, now I'm going to make a list of food items we will need, you will retrieve them and have them in that kitchen before one o'clock understood." Dante said, Kreacher nodded his head rigorously. "Good." Dante said before waving a hand, Sirius , Dumbledore and Snape had to duck when A piece of parchment came flying out of Dante's room, down the stairs and into his waiting hand. Sirius gulped.

"He's scary." He said softly.

"Agreed." Dumbledore and Snape chorused. Before all three snuck down the stairs intent on escaping to the living room.

"Professor?" Dante called, all three froze and slowly turned to look at him.

"Yes?" Snape managed.

"What's your favorite food?" Dante asked innocently, Severus let his shoulders sag in relief.

"Pork-chops and potatoes." He replied softly Dante grinned, causing all three to gasp, it was only then that they realized that they had never seen him smile before.

"Thank-you!" Dante said, oblivious to their open mouthed stares. They looked at each other and quietly made their way into the dusty sitting room.

...............................................................................................................................

Dante glared at the dirty kitchen, he glared at the floors that desperately needed polishing and the cabinets so filled with spiders webs that they looked like they were made to hold cotton instead of food. Counters wore layers upon layers of greasy dust, making it impossible to see what color they were supposed to be. There was a magical ice box that though it still worked seemed to be filled with a fuzzy, moldy science project that had actually _moved_ when he had prodded it with a rusty spatula. Dante cringed, his eye-brow twitched and his eyes swirled to red. "ARHAAAAAAA!" He had shouted frustrated before raising both his hands. Dumbledore, Sirius and Snape rushed to the kitchen when they heard his yell only to find something that they'd never thought they'd see past Molly Weasley on spring-cleaning day at the Burrow. Scrub brushes appeared out of no where, flying from Dante's out stretched hands. A large metal tub was magically filled with water while all manner of cleaners flew out of the storage room and poured themselves into the tub. Dante opened his eyes and glanced around the kitchen.

"You three!" He yelled at a few brushes that perked up when he called to them. "The counters!" He ordered, the brushes flew to the counters and began to scrub rigorously only stopping to swoop into the tub, and clean them selves.

"Merlin!" Sirius whispered.

"You!" Dante shouted at the five feather dusters. "The cabinets!" He called. The Feather dusters flew into the cabinets, spun the webs into their feathers until they could hold no more, and then magically plopped them down onto a counter.

"Oh my." Dumbledore said.

"Broom! Dust pan! The floor!" Dante demanded. He seemed to look around for a moment as if trying to figure something out, finally he snapped his finger. "Aha!" He said triumphantly before reaching his arm out, a look of concentration marring his features. Finally twelve plastic garbage bags flew from the palm of his hand. "Stand ready for trash!" he ordered. The bags opened themselves widely letting the feather dusters put their webs into the bags and the dust pan it's dirt. Finally he grinned evilly at the ice box. With a satisfied smirk he pointed a finger at the green mass and closed one eye. Fire shot out from his finger and the moldy creature screamed and writhed in agony till it was nothing more than ashes.

"Aren't you glad he's on our side?" Severus whispered in awe. Sirius and Dumbledore nodded their heads slowly watching as Dante conjured more scrubbing brushes and ordered them to clean the ice box.

"Ugh that is nasty." Dante said when he looked into the metal tub. The water was murky and looked more like really thick coffee than water. With a flick of his wrist the water flew out of the tub and smoothly down the drain while the other hand shot more water into the tub. More bottles of cleaning solution ambled into the room and emptied themselves into the tub before throwing themselves into the trash bags. The broom and dust pan, having done all they could to clean the floor tapped Dante on the shoulder. He waved them off and into the cleaning supply closet and conjured more scrub brushes to clean the floors with. The tub floated into the air and onto the clean part of what appeared to be very nice black granite counter top. The feather dusters zoomed past Dante and into the closet, and the brushes that were now done cleaning the Ice box began cleaning the inside of the cabinets, while the brushes that had been cleaning the counter tops moved on to the stove which had rusted over though was still in working condition.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about entertaining him this summer." Sirius muttered, Severus snorted. And watched as white linoleum showed its self where the brushes had managed to clean it. Rags soon joined the mix, cleaning the polished cabinet doors and rubbing the tarnish off of the elegantly crafted knobs and handles.

"Hogwarts could always use a bit of clean up." Dumbledore said thoughtfully, Snape rolled his eyes.

"He does seem to be having fun." He said softly and indeed he was. Dante stood proudly in the kitchen the sleeves of his robes rolled up passed his elbows with a smile on his face.

"I'm sure it must be a relief to him as well." Dumbledore said, both men looked at him curiously.

"Why?" Sirius asked, Dumbledore smiled rubbing his arms.

"People who have larger magical stores must use their magic generously and often." He whispered Sirius looked confused while Severus nodded his head in understanding.

"Not using your magic for long periods of time becomes painful." Snape supplied. "Almost as bad as crucio can be."

"Oh." Sirius said turning his head only to freeze when he saw Dante standing in front of him with his hands on his hips. A bar of soap hovered beside his right ear while a washcloth fluttered beside his left ear.

"Sirius?" Dante asked kindly. Sirius gulped.

"Yes?" He replied timidly, not liking the scowl that was placed firmly on his nephews face. Blue eyes narrowed and Sirius chewed his lip nervously.

"Why haven't you taken a bath yet?" Date asked. Severus and Dumbledore watched the tub in the kitchen empty it's self out and refill its self with steaming water and decided to make a hasty exit. Sirius, oblivious to the tub filled with water whimpered when he realized he had been abandoned.

"I-uh" He began only to take a step back when Dante rose an eye brow and began tapping his right foot impatiently. "-forgot?" He finished lamely. Dante chuckled darkly.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to make sure you _don't _forget again." Sirius let out a shout as he was flipped into the air and divested of his Azkaban garb. He let out what Severus would later call a _very _girly scream when he was plopped into the hot water and accosted by a soapy washcloth.

..................................................................................................................................

Sirius frowned petulantly as he sat at the dining room table. It seemed that this place too had not been able to escape the fury of Dante on a cleaning spree, the large elegantly carved red oak table gleamed under the light of a now shimmering crystal chandelier. He sighed and tugged at the high collar of his robe. It had been his fathers, but when Dante had realized that Sirius didn't have any clothes that fit him, other than the rags from Azkaban...well let's just say that it wasn't pretty. His skin was raw and he itched in an uncomfortable place where his hair had started growing back in. He scowled at Severus who was watching him, amusement clearly written on his face. He toyed with his newly manicured nails and shuffled his feat on the newly shampooed Persian rug. Now he knew how Kreacher felt. Finally the newly polished door opened and trays upon trays of delicious-smelling food floated gracefully to the table. Ice-cold lemonade filled their tall crystal glasses (products of Dante's cleaning escapade) and cloth napkins (ones that Kreacher had bought when shopping) gracefully fluttered onto their laps.

"Sorry for the wait!" Dante said cheerfully, Sirius pulled uncomfortably at his collar while the others assured Dante that it was not a problem. Dante smiled he removed the lids from the steaming platters and sent them back into the kitchen to wash before following them.

"Dante?" The headmaster called, Dante turned. "I noticed you missed a table setting." He said, Dante frowned.

"Is someone else joining you?" He asked, he counted, there were three places, one for the headmaster, one for the potions master, and one for his uncle. Dumbledore looked just as confused.

"No, but my dear, where is your place setting?" Dante's blue eyes glazed over.

"Dogs eat in the kitchen." He said robotically before slipping out of the room. All three men immediately stood and followed him, Dante looked up at them in confusion and slight fear. "Is something wrong?" He asked, Sirius sighed.

"You are not a dog." Sirius said, Dante looked at him in confusion, Professor Snape snorted.

"What he means to say is that you are to eat with us." He drawled before pinning Dante with a hard gaze. "Who made you eat in the kitchen?" He asked. Dante stiffened; Severus pushed Sirius to the side and put his hand on Dante's shoulder. "You are not in trouble Dante. Who told you that you were a dog?" Dante bit his lip and took a deep breath.

"I don't remember." He said softly, Severus narrowed his eyes.

"The _truth_ Dante." He demanded tightening his grip on the young man's shoulders. Tears began to well up in Dante's eyes.

"I don't remember!" He cried out. "Please believe me, I've always been told this!" He panted slightly and closed his eyes. "In Azkaban it was mother, then Avery, and after that I don't remember!" He shouted. Severus pulled Dante into his arms. "There was pain! That's all I knew was pain a-and cold, and hunger!" He began babbling. "Sometimes it was fire with ashes and brands, while other times it was cold chains, cold stone, cold bars!" He pressed his hands against his ears willing the noise to go away. The whip was hard and unforgiving across his back again and again and again. Laugher echoed in his head, pain ripped him open from the inside. He was hungry, he was thirsty, he was tired but could not sleep. Liquid was poured down his throat but he did not want it because he knew it would only mean more pain. His head felt foggy and the screams and the pain receded, gentle words broke through the agony and shame. Warm arms such as he had only ever dreamed of were wrapped around him, while a pleasant scent filled his nostrils replacing the smell of copper and burnt flesh.

"It's ok little one, we're here...shh...that's better...come back to us..." The three men sat with tears coursing down their cheeks, they nodded their heads at each other. They wouldn't tell Dante that he had projected his memories so that they could see them; they wouldn't tell him that he had been screaming and sobbing in shame and grief.

"No....o-one's...ever...h-held...me like this..." Dante whispered aloud, the effects of the calming drought finally working their magic. Blue eyes fluttered open and looked around confused.

"It's ok Dante you're safe." Sirius encouraged, Dante scrunched up his nose at the sight of the man on his knees when he'd only just been bathed.

"You'd better be glad that I cleaned these floors uncle." He groused bringing a watery chuckle from Dumbledore. Sirius pouted.

"S-not my fault! You made me wear the blasted things." Dante rose an eyebrow before smirking at his Potions master.

"You know, not that I mind or anything, in _fact _I'm quite enjoying it, but it seems to me like you simply can't keep your hands off of me professor." Dante grinned impishly only to grunt when he found himself on the floor looking up at an exasperated Potions master.

"I'm hungry." Severus said bluntly before flicking his wand and sending a place setting to the table. Dante sat very still, emotions warring in his eyes. Severus sighed before he leaned over, easily scooped Dante up, and tossed him over his shoulder. Sirius and Dumbledore could not suppress their laughter. Needless to say, the pork chops were delicious, and the potatoes were cooked to perfection and after a single heated glare from his beloved potions professor Dante knew that he was doomed to eat at the table forever more.

.....................................................................................................................................

Dante scowled at the umbrella stand. It was the first time that the Headmaster and _his_ professor had used the front door and what had happened? The umbrella stand had reached out a clawed foot and _tripped _his professor, his eyes glowed eerily red. The curtains that had been placed in front of Mrs. Black slid open just the tiniest bit so that she could watch what she knew would be the ultimate demise of the ancient umbrella stand. Two floors up, Sirius glared at Severus when an explosion rocked the house, Dumbledore as always seemed quite amused by Dante's protectiveness.

"He gets it from Bella you know." Sirius groused. Severus simply rolled his eyes as the high pitched sound of metal warping reached their ears.

"That'll teach you." Dante said looking at the now elegantly crafted mirror frame which shuddered in response. "I know what I'll do with you!" He said brightly, as he skipped up to the Black library, frame trailing behind him. Shelf upon shelf of priceless books and tomes lined the enormous room causing Dante to frown, after looking around for a moment he smiled; he closed his eyes with his hands outstretched and grinned when he opened them to find a small pile of books on a dusty old work table. Lovingly he traced the cover of the first one, it purred contentedly. This was one thing that Dante had never told any one, a product he believed of the dark ritual that had been used to create him. He placed the books into two piles and sat down in the chair, with a wave of his hand the door swung closed. He knew he wouldn't be bothered and gently placed his hands on the covers of the top book on each pile.

"Speak to me." he whispered letting his magic flow into the books to unlock their secrets. If any one had seen him, they probably would have fainted. His eyelids fell shut and his eyes began flickering beneath them, a wind seemed to pick up in the room swirling about him and toying with his long wavy hair. It seemed as if a chorus of voices began to speak at once, and curiously, words began spinning their way up his arms like moving tattoos. Time passed slowly, one hour, then two, then three hours and still Dante did not move until finally after four hours the wind died down and the markings stopped trailing up Dante's arms lastly the voices echoed their final words of wisdom. Dante grinned contentedly and gently sent the books back to their shelves before turning and smirking at the frame.

"I'll work on _you _after dinner." He quipped before heading down stairs.

"What's for dinner?" Sirius asked coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water. Dante grinned.

"What ever Professor Snape wants." He said. "Did you get the price for the ingredients?" He asked, Sirius pouted.

"How come he always gets to decide what we eat!" Dante smiled widely showing his strait white teeth.

"Because I have a crush on him!" He said brightly. "Now did you get the prices?" He said, Sirius pursed his lips.

"Yes, though I'm not going to give them to you." Dante glared.

"Sir_ius_." He warned, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from continuing. At first he flinched away from the touch, but Sirius moved forward and carefully squeezed his shoulder. Dante watched the hand warily before relaxing and leaning into the touch.

"I'm your uncle Dante I'm supposed to spoil you." Sirius whispered. Dante looked at the hand and then at Sirius and then back to the hand.

"Wh-What am I supposed to do?" He asked trembling, Sirius cringed as he realized that Dante had never received a gift before. So, Sirius being who he was made light of the situation.

"You say thank-you!" He chirped. "A hug would be nice too..." He said winking. Dante hesitated before a determined look crossed his features.

"Th-Thank you..." He said before leaning forward and carefully wrapping his arms around Sirius' middle. Sirius smiled and wrapped his own arms around the smaller figure.

"You're welcome." He said. Dante, to his own confusion felt like he didn't want to move. He was warm and comfortable, it was a pleasant feeling and he realized that he probably wouldn't mind getting another one of these hugs. Finally they pulled apart, Dante feeling more than overwhelmed; Sirius smirked and leaned forwards pressing a soft kiss to his nephew's forehead, before sliding out of the room and letting Dante puzzle through the emotions. Never had he known such...what was it they called it..._affection_. Dante lifted his hand and touched the place where Sirius had just....what was it he did?..._kissed_ him? Dante shook his head to rid himself of the confusing thoughts though a smile stayed on his lips and he knew that there was one thing he was sure of. He wouldn't mind getting more of this _affection_.

....................................................................................................................................

Dante looked calculatingly at the mirror he had just created, once he was satisfied that it would fit perfectly into the frame he conjured a soft cloth to cover the work table with and slid one of his wands from its holster. Carefully and precisely he began carving the shapes and ruins necessary onto the back of the mirror softly he chanted in Latin bending his magic so that it would bind its self to the ruins grounding it and giving it direction. He sweated as he traced around the edges of the glass, most wizards could not do what he was doing now because they simply did not have the amount of magic to cover such a large plate of glass. He worked tirelessly continuing the long string of words that the book had whispered to him earlier, his eyes burned and his head ached from the sheer amount of concentration he had to have. Finally with one last complicated design he reached the first design and looped the two together. This would make certain that the magic would continuously recycle its self and never have to be recharged. Dante smiled tiredly before adding the last detail he grabbed the ceremonial dagger he had found earlier and cut his wrist watching the blood drip into the shimmering carvings. A small light wrapped around his wrist, the gentle tendrils of his own magic caressed his wrist as it pulled the blood from him until the last ruin was coated before letting go. The markings glowed bright red and then white before settling and making it look as if there were no markings at all.

"Perfect." He whispered proudly before lifting the glass with magic and settling it into the frame. The metal from the frame hugged the glass warping until the glass was in no danger of falling out. The mirror glowed in the frame and it seemed like the frame sighed in contentment. Dante waved his hand and carefully floated the mirror down the steps till it rested safely by the front door.

"Dante?" Dumbledore inquired softly.

"My own version of a foe-glass sir." He said proudly.

"Oh?" Dumbledore pressed curiosity shining in his eyes. Who was Dante to deny a scholar his knowledge? So he described his creation, feeling smug as amazement showed its-self on the old man's face.

"This way..." he continued. "When some one approaches the door we will be able to see their name, age, and magical prowess." Dumbledore rose his eyebrows. "So, say that Severus stands behind the door, I will be able to see that he is a potions master, and I will be able to see if he has any ill intent, though I doubt he will unless uncle manages to piss him off!" He said brightly. He hadn't realized of course that he had gathered an audience.

"Would you be able to see my mark?" Severus asked. Dante blinked and nodded his head.

"Yes, but we wont tell anyone that, incase someone tries to betray us." Dante said causing Dumbledore to frown.

"What do you mean by _us?_" He said, Dante stilled, a dark look crossing his features.

"Lucius made me aware of the Order of the Phoenix." Dante said cringing. "Especially when he was angry." He all but whispered. This time it was Sirius who pulled Dante into a hug, Dante smiled softly in response.

"Hey, you're ruining my tactics uncle! The Professor was supposed to sweep me into his arms not you!" though instead of pulling away, Dante leaned into the arms. Severus shook his head and Dumbledore looked amused. It was a start Dante believed, and he could _defiantly _use some more of that affection.


	5. Chapter 5

*******************************************************  
Sorry this one's a bit short but I have to break it up this way so that the story will fit right. To those of you who don't know, I've begun to take requests from Reviewers who leave me wonderful happy reviews! I can't say that i'll do one-shot's for every one but if a particularly sweet (or pleading) message comes my way I am more than happy to oblige my readers. Thank you for all the reviews i've gotten so far, my brain has been working overtime this week! (not to mention the huge ego boost!) Remember that the best way to get what you want from a Slytherin is to bribe them!**

Mistress Slytherin  
****************************************************

Dante quirked his eyebrow at the large cylinder tank that sat atop a stone base, this wasn't really what he had in mind when the professor had told him that he would have to bath in the potion. He looked at Sirius who seemed a tad bit frightened of the tank and then at the potions master who had set up at least twenty different cauldrons and was alternating between them all with skilled precision. Dante loved watching his professor work; his eyes would glitter with such fiery passion when he tended to his creation. Without another doubt Dante began stripping his clothes off.

"Dante! Are you crazy!" His uncle said. "You can't get into that _thing!_" Dante frowned at him.

"The professor has worked very hard for this of course I can." Dante said as he slid his socks off. He stopped though when he reached his wand holsters, he saw the potions master approach him from the corner of his eye. Making up his mind he pulled them off and held them out to his professor.

"Dante?" Severus questioned disbelievingly, a wand was like a wizards' second self; not even the best of friends would trust their wands in each others' hands.

"Keep them safe for me?" Dante asked pushing them into his professors' hands before climbing into the tank. Professor Snape shook his head, strapped the holsters to his own calves before returning to his potions. Sirius rolled his eyes and shook his head, Dante rose an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Insane." He said bluntly, Dante simply glared at him and stuck his tongue out as he adjusted his breathing mask.

"You'll have to take this as well." Severus said handing his student a potion over the glass.

"What does it do?" Sirius asked, Severus only spared the man a passing glance.

"It will serve as his meals for the next few days." Dante smiled and took the potion.

"Thank you professor." Dante said, Severus waved him off.

"Now I assume you already took the other potions?" Dante nodded his head. "And you put that jelly on your eyes to protect them?" Dante nodded again. "Good." He turned to Sirius and looked at him appraisingly, before conjuring two step-stools one on either side of the tank. "I'll need you to help me pour the potions in mutt." Severus quipped, grunting as he lifted the first potion and carried it to the cylinder.

"You're covering us with this?" Sirius asked incredulously as he looked into the cauldron. Severus sneered.

"This is the strongest scar removal salve known to wizard kind." Severus said haughtily. Sirius grunted as he poured the thick greenish-brown goop into the cylinder, but didn't say anything. Dumbledore watched the two with a small smile on his face before doing his part and casting a sleeping charm that would keep Dante from waking until the process was complete.

"Won't hurt him will it?" Sirius asked worriedly, Severus glared at him.

"No Black it won't hurt him." The goop was now up to Dante's knees.

"How long will he be in there?" Sirius asked, the potions master rolled his eyes.

"You know Black we _did_ go over the procedure last night at dinner, oh wait! That's right you were to busy trying to balance your spoon on your nose!" He said sarcastically, Sirius growled lowly.

"Oh shut-up snivels." Sirius quipped only to yelp and clutch his stomach before racing to the bathroom. Severus looked at Dumbledore who simply grinned and pointed at Dante who was smiling satisfactorily inside the cylinder.

"Should he be able to do that?" Severus inquired, jumping when he heard a pop. Kreacher grinned nastily at him.

"Master tells Kreacher to punish Master Black if he be saying nasty things to Master's professor." He said evilly, Severus wasn't sure whether to be flattered or frightened. Instead he shook his head and muttered:

"Just like his mother." Before pouring another cauldron filled with potion into the cylinder. Kreacher grinned.

"Master said master's professor would be saying that." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Why do I get the feeling you should be frightened m' boy?" Dumbledore asked amused, Severus frowned.

"You don't think he'd..." The headmaster shrugged and chuckled.

"All I know is, that through out all my years one fact has remained the same." Severus eyed him.

"And what might that be?" Dumbledore's smile grew.

"You never know what to expect with Bellatrix, I suppose the same would go for her son." The headmaster said popping a lemon drop into his mouth with a grin. Severus' eyebrow twitched and he sighed deeply as the last cauldron of potion was added to the cylinder making it impossible to see Dante.

"Stop trying to scare me old man and help me with the spells on this." Severus snapped, Dumbledore chuckled and helped Severus place the top onto the cylinder. With smooth intricate movements the headmaster and the potions master chanted in Latin and activated the spell. Bright letters and numbers showed themselves magically on the stone base, bright bars of different colors showed Dante's vitals, if something were to go wrong Severus would immediately be notified. Severus looked satisfied at the tank before turning disgustedly to the twelve cauldrons that he would have to clean.

.............................................................Time Skip........................................................................

Dante felt pleasant, it was like he was floating on warm water his skin tingled but it didn't bother him. He felt as if he could stay in this warmth forever, he wondered vaguely how long he had been in this place floating in this pleasant world. _A week. _His mind supplied, he frowned slightly, cold had begun pouring over his head and the weightless feeling was dissipating he cried out but the cold and the heaviness bore down on him relentlessly. He heard muffled sounds and felt the tingle of magic on his cold skin. _Dante!_ His eyes snapped open and he shivered inside the glass cylinder, memories came rushing back and he teetered as the weight of reality thrust its way into his disoriented mind. Black eyes met his and he felt the world right its self again, without realizing it he lifted a shaky hand and pressed it to the glass. The eyes widened in surprise and Dante realized that he was vulnerable quickly he shut his eyes and gathered himself. When he opened them he knew that he was safe, they were as dead and haunted as he knew them to be, he couldn't let his emotions get to him, they would only hurt them in the end, he thought bitterly, the sight of his emancipated mother trapped away in a cold dank cell came to mind.

"Dante how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked softly, breaking Dante from his dark thoughts. Dante blinked and looked at his arms, the scars...the brands were gone! Quickly he stood and took in the sight of his unblemished skin. Sure it was still covered in the potion and he would have to take a shower, but beneath the mess he knew his skin was as unmarked as it had been when he was born. Shakily he raised his hands and wiped of the goop on his chest, unknowingly he let out a sob when he found no scars there.

"Amazing headmaster." He managed still marveling at his skin. "Bloody, fucking fantastic." He whispered in awe, he heard a snort and looked up to find a finger pointing accusingly at him.

"I knew you could cuss!" Sirius said haughtily. "And all those threats about washing my mouth out!" He huffed self satisfied. Dante shut his eyes and sighed deeply before waving his hand; a bar of soap popped into existence and shoved its self into Sirius's mouth. Severus snickered.

"About time somebody did that." He muttered before tossing Dante a towel. Dante gratefully wrapped it around himself and climbed out.

"Thank you professor." He said timidly, looking at the floor. "I don't think you realize how much this means to me." Quickly Dante pressed a kiss to his professors' cheek before bolting out of the room. Sirius mouthed something unintelligible around the bar of soap he was still trying to pry out of his mouth, Severus simply sighed and strode out of the room...well he was going to until a house-elf popped into existence right in front of him and told him _told _him that he would be staying for dinner. He scowled at the creature and snarled at Dumbledore's amused chuckle.

"It seems like you aren't simply going to escape your admirer this time Severus." The headmaster said, Severus took a deep calming breath and decided that if he was to stay he'd get the most out of it. Swiftly he spun around and headed back into the room where Sirius was now rolling around on the floor and tugging at the relentless bar of soap. A camera was quickly summoned- oh, this would be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**************************************************  
I apologize for the long wait! I've been having a bit of trouble with my internet the past few days so I havn't been able to post anything. The normal warnings apply the next few chapters will maily be about the development in Dante's relationship with Sirius and Sev; more of Dante's power will be shown as well. E-mail me! **

**Mistress Slytherin**

*****************************************************

Dante sat on the dusty creaking couch with distain before looking his uncle in the eye. The headmaster and his professor had left an hour ago and Dante decided that now was as good a time as any to put his request forward. Sirius for the most part looked wary; not even Dante's good cooking was able to rid his mouth of the flavor of soap not to mention that he was still burping up bubbles a good three hours after. Now the boy was eyeing him with such a look of determination that he couldn't help but wonder what he'd done wrong.

"Can I renovate?" The boy said plainly his eyes darting to the worn carpet as if expecting rejection. Sirius blinked giving the words a minuet to sink into his shocked brain.

"Renovate?" He asked confused. Dante sighed though if Sirius hadn't been focused on him he doubted that he would have heard it.

"This house is falling apart and I have nothing better to do- so can I renovate it?" Dante asked hopefully. Sirius looked at the boy and then looked around, truth was that he had been sulking and had hardly noticed the houses disrepair. He thought about it for a moment and decided with a rebellious streak that renovating the home would be something that would piss his mother of no matter how dead she was...and he did love to piss her off.

"Can I help?" Sirius inquired, Dante hesitated, not believing that he had obtained permission. He smirked.

"As long as I get to pick the colors out." Sirius narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Promise that only your room gets done in green and silver?" Dante pouted.

"Fine." Sirius grinned. "Only if you promise to keep the red and gold to your room." Dante added, Sirius looked a bit put out but nodded his head.

"I will of course be paying for this." Sirius said snootily, Dante snorted.

"Ah, yes I can see you walking into a store with your Gringotts card ready to buy paint!" Sirius managed to look properly cowed before sitting up and grinning brightly; before Dante could react Sirius had bolted out of the room and up the stairs only to return a moment later with a black notebook. Dante snickered.

"Uncle you do realize you're a wizard?" He jibed before looking at the note book curiously. It was rather plain with a hard leather-bound front and back making it look more like a book. The Black family crest was embossed proudly on the front in silver paint, but that was to be expected considering the family it belonged to. "I don't understand..." He said finally as he opened it to find thick, quality lined paper. Sirius looked quite proud of himself.

"Write down a short description of the item on one side and then the price on the other side." He said pointing at the page open. "Put the receipts on the first page of that months spending and a total on the last page. What ever amount it is you spent will automatically be drawn from my vault and placed in yours." Dante was shocked.

"Where did you get _this_?" Dante asked with wonder, Sirius shrugged before carelessly plopping down onto the couch, inadvertently sending up a cloud of dust.

"My father gave it to me mum whenever she went shopping so that he could keep track of what she bought, paranoid bugger, though I guess his mind was in the right place considering that it was her that offed him in the end." He mused, Dante shook his head amused.

"Crazy Blacks." He said, Sirius only shot him a pointed look.'

"Don't forget your mother was a Black boy." Sirius quipped; Dante winced and smiled grimly nodding his head.

"Hard to forget." He said, Sirius laughed a loud booming laugh that filled the whole house causing Dante to smile softly as he pulled out a few books that he had found in the library.

"You know you probably shouldn't go looking in those books, some of them are nasty." Dante snorted.

"Probably isn't anything I haven't seen before." He quipped. "Besides, these ones are just about the wards, it was written detailing the spells used." His face took on a professor-like quality that Sirius couldn't help but pay attention to. "Some of these will be a great help to us." He said handing his uncle the book. Sirius sneered and waved the book away.

"Just tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it, I'm not going to read some book." He sneered fully; Dante rolled his eyes and dropped the book back onto the rickety coffee-table motioning Sirius to follow him as he stood and exited the room.

"According to the book this house has an almost sentential quality to it." He said as he headed up the stairs.

"You mean it's _alive_?" Sirius asked disbelievingly. Dante rolled his eyes once more before heading up to the third floor where the master suite was.

"In essence yes, but here's where it gets tricky." He said as he entered the large room and made his way over to the closet. "The house was made to bow under its owners will."

"The Lord of the house of Black." Sirius prompted, watching Dante open the doors and lift the carpet on the floor to reveal the floor boards which were painted with intricate and complicated symbols. Sirius took a step back in horror. "Blood magic." He whispered, Dante nodded.

"When your father was murdered..." he trailed off.

"The house rejected having the mistress that killed its previous master..." Sirius trailed off as realization dawned on him.

"And drove her mad while dragging its-self to disrepair." Dante said. Sirius ran a shaky hand through his short hair.

"What needs to be done." He asked softly, Dante smiled sadly.

"The house needs a proper heir to claim it, think of it as a child who's seen its only family torn away from it and needs someone familiar to comfort it and teach it how to be happy again." Dante said sweetly petting the stained wood. Sirius nodded his head.

"It needs my blood." He said softly. "The blood of the one its hated mistress hated most." He smiled softly; this _would_ be the ultimate revenge on her. Without a second thought he lifted his wrist, he focused his magic to the tip of his wand and forced a magic-made blade out of the tip. This action would leave no doubt to the house that the actions taken would be personal. Swiftly he slashed his wrist and watched the blood spill to the floor. The house seemed to groan in relief and the designs began to glow brightly as Sirius' blood dripped into them, with a wave of his hand he motioned Dante to do the same. Dante was shocked; his uncle was offering him the position of his heir.

"Are you sure?" Dante asked softly, unsure. Sirius smiled.

"You may be a pain in the ass, but you're still family." He smirked, Dante snorted but stood anyway and reached his bare wrist out and let his uncle cut it with his wand. The house seemed to glow brightly with acceptance and the oppressive feeling that the walls oozed dissipated as their combined blood trailed the markings that lay inside the walls. Finally with one last shudder from the house the symbols on the floor brightened, tiny tendrils of light reached out and slid into the wounds on there wrists sealing the cuts without leaving a scar, something Dante was glad of. Sirius felt a tingling sensation on his hand and looked down to find the signet ring showing his place as head of the house of black on his finger. Dante shivered and frowned, deftly he unbuttoned his shirt to find the house of Black coat of arms on his right shoulder blade. Sirius traced it with an approving finger and nodded his head satisfied. "So what now?" He asked as Dante buttoned his shirt back up.

"Now we design the house." He said, Sirius sneered.

"Can I leave that to you? I'd rather just help paint and stuff." He groused. Dante sighed but nodded his head.

"Alright, but don't complain if you don't like it." He said before heading down to the living room. Sirius grinned gratefully before patting the wall tenderly.

"Don't worry buddy, will get you filled with laughter soon enough." The air seemed to brighten at his words and he couldn't help thinking that this was a good thing, both for him and his house. It would be a place he could proudly welcome his godson into, the thought of the smaller youth made him ache, he couldn't understand why Harry couldn't come to live with him, but Dumbledore insisted he live with his relatives. Sirius sighed and pat the wall once more. Soon, he promised himself, soon he would have his godson with him.


	7. Chapter 7

*******************************************************  
Sorry this one's a bit short but I have to break it up this way so that the story will fit right. To those of you who don't know, I've begun to take requests from Reviewers who leave me wonderful happy reviews! I can't say that i'll do one-shot's for every one but if a particularly sweet (or pleading) message comes my way I am more than happy to oblige my readers. Thank you for all the reviews i've gotten so far, my brain has been working overtime this week! (not to mention the huge ego boost!) Remember that the best way to get what you want from a Slytherin is to bribe them!**

Mistress Slytherin  
****************************************************

Dante quirked his eyebrow at the large cylinder tank that sat atop a stone base, this wasn't really what he had in mind when the professor had told him that he would have to bath in the potion. He looked at Sirius who seemed a tad bit frightened of the tank and then at the potions master who had set up at least twenty different cauldrons and was alternating between them all with skilled precision. Dante loved watching his professor work; his eyes would glitter with such fiery passion when he tended to his creation. Without another doubt Dante began stripping his clothes off.

"Dante! Are you crazy!" His uncle said. "You can't get into that _thing!_" Dante frowned at him.

"The professor has worked very hard for this of course I can." Dante said as he slid his socks off. He stopped though when he reached his wand holsters, he saw the potions master approach him from the corner of his eye. Making up his mind he pulled them off and held them out to his professor.

"Dante?" Severus questioned disbelievingly, a wand was like a wizards' second self; not even the best of friends would trust their wands in each others' hands.

"Keep them safe for me?" Dante asked pushing them into his professors' hands before climbing into the tank. Professor Snape shook his head, strapped the holsters to his own calves before returning to his potions. Sirius rolled his eyes and shook his head, Dante rose an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Insane." He said bluntly, Dante simply glared at him and stuck his tongue out as he adjusted his breathing mask.

"You'll have to take this as well." Severus said handing his student a potion over the glass.

"What does it do?" Sirius asked, Severus only spared the man a passing glance.

"It will serve as his meals for the next few days." Dante smiled and took the potion.

"Thank you professor." Dante said, Severus waved him off.

"Now I assume you already took the other potions?" Dante nodded his head. "And you put that jelly on your eyes to protect them?" Dante nodded again. "Good." He turned to Sirius and looked at him appraisingly, before conjuring two step-stools one on either side of the tank. "I'll need you to help me pour the potions in mutt." Severus quipped, grunting as he lifted the first potion and carried it to the cylinder.

"You're covering us with this?" Sirius asked incredulously as he looked into the cauldron. Severus sneered.

"This is the strongest scar removal salve known to wizard kind." Severus said haughtily. Sirius grunted as he poured the thick greenish-brown goop into the cylinder, but didn't say anything. Dumbledore watched the two with a small smile on his face before doing his part and casting a sleeping charm that would keep Dante from waking until the process was complete.

"Won't hurt him will it?" Sirius asked worriedly, Severus glared at him.

"No Black it won't hurt him." The goop was now up to Dante's knees.

"How long will he be in there?" Sirius asked, the potions master rolled his eyes.

"You know Black we _did_ go over the procedure last night at dinner, oh wait! That's right you were to busy trying to balance your spoon on your nose!" He said sarcastically, Sirius growled lowly.

"Oh shut-up snivels." Sirius quipped only to yelp and clutch his stomach before racing to the bathroom. Severus looked at Dumbledore who simply grinned and pointed at Dante who was smiling satisfactorily inside the cylinder.

"Should he be able to do that?" Severus inquired, jumping when he heard a pop. Kreacher grinned nastily at him.

"Master tells Kreacher to punish Master Black if he be saying nasty things to Master's professor." He said evilly, Severus wasn't sure whether to be flattered or frightened. Instead he shook his head and muttered:

"Just like his mother." Before pouring another cauldron filled with potion into the cylinder. Kreacher grinned.

"Master said master's professor would be saying that." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Why do I get the feeling you should be frightened m' boy?" Dumbledore asked amused, Severus frowned.

"You don't think he'd..." The headmaster shrugged and chuckled.

"All I know is, that through out all my years one fact has remained the same." Severus eyed him.

"And what might that be?" Dumbledore's smile grew.

"You never know what to expect with Bellatrix, I suppose the same would go for her son." The headmaster said popping a lemon drop into his mouth with a grin. Severus' eyebrow twitched and he sighed deeply as the last cauldron of potion was added to the cylinder making it impossible to see Dante.

"Stop trying to scare me old man and help me with the spells on this." Severus snapped, Dumbledore chuckled and helped Severus place the top onto the cylinder. With smooth intricate movements the headmaster and the potions master chanted in Latin and activated the spell. Bright letters and numbers showed themselves magically on the stone base, bright bars of different colors showed Dante's vitals, if something were to go wrong Severus would immediately be notified. Severus looked satisfied at the tank before turning disgustedly to the twelve cauldrons that he would have to clean.

.............................................................Time Skip........................................................................

Dante felt pleasant, it was like he was floating on warm water his skin tingled but it didn't bother him. He felt as if he could stay in this warmth forever, he wondered vaguely how long he had been in this place floating in this pleasant world. _A week. _His mind supplied, he frowned slightly, cold had begun pouring over his head and the weightless feeling was dissipating he cried out but the cold and the heaviness bore down on him relentlessly. He heard muffled sounds and felt the tingle of magic on his cold skin. _Dante!_ His eyes snapped open and he shivered inside the glass cylinder, memories came rushing back and he teetered as the weight of reality thrust its way into his disoriented mind. Black eyes met his and he felt the world right its self again, without realizing it he lifted a shaky hand and pressed it to the glass. The eyes widened in surprise and Dante realized that he was vulnerable quickly he shut his eyes and gathered himself. When he opened them he knew that he was safe, they were as dead and haunted as he knew them to be, he couldn't let his emotions get to him, they would only hurt them in the end, he thought bitterly, the sight of his emancipated mother trapped away in a cold dank cell came to mind.

"Dante how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked softly, breaking Dante from his dark thoughts. Dante blinked and looked at his arms, the scars...the brands were gone! Quickly he stood and took in the sight of his unblemished skin. Sure it was still covered in the potion and he would have to take a shower, but beneath the mess he knew his skin was as unmarked as it had been when he was born. Shakily he raised his hands and wiped of the goop on his chest, unknowingly he let out a sob when he found no scars there.

"Amazing headmaster." He managed still marveling at his skin. "Bloody, fucking fantastic." He whispered in awe, he heard a snort and looked up to find a finger pointing accusingly at him.

"I knew you could cuss!" Sirius said haughtily. "And all those threats about washing my mouth out!" He huffed self satisfied. Dante shut his eyes and sighed deeply before waving his hand; a bar of soap popped into existence and shoved its self into Sirius's mouth. Severus snickered.

"About time somebody did that." He muttered before tossing Dante a towel. Dante gratefully wrapped it around himself and climbed out.

"Thank you professor." He said timidly, looking at the floor. "I don't think you realize how much this means to me." Quickly Dante pressed a kiss to his professors' cheek before bolting out of the room. Sirius mouthed something unintelligible around the bar of soap he was still trying to pry out of his mouth, Severus simply sighed and strode out of the room...well he was going to until a house-elf popped into existence right in front of him and told him _told _him that he would be staying for dinner. He scowled at the creature and snarled at Dumbledore's amused chuckle.

"It seems like you aren't simply going to escape your admirer this time Severus." The headmaster said, Severus took a deep calming breath and decided that if he was to stay he'd get the most out of it. Swiftly he spun around and headed back into the room where Sirius was now rolling around on the floor and tugging at the relentless bar of soap. A camera was quickly summoned- oh, this would be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**************************************************  
I apologize for the long wait! I've been having a bit of trouble with my internet the past few days so I havn't been able to post anything. The normal warnings apply the next few chapters will maily be about the development in Dante's relationship with Sirius and Sev; more of Dante's power will be shown as well. E-mail me! **

**Mistress Slytherin**

*****************************************************

Dante sat on the dusty creaking couch with distain before looking his uncle in the eye. The headmaster and his professor had left an hour ago and Dante decided that now was as good a time as any to put his request forward. Sirius for the most part looked wary; not even Dante's good cooking was able to rid his mouth of the flavor of soap not to mention that he was still burping up bubbles a good three hours after. Now the boy was eyeing him with such a look of determination that he couldn't help but wonder what he'd done wrong.

"Can I renovate?" The boy said plainly his eyes darting to the worn carpet as if expecting rejection. Sirius blinked giving the words a minuet to sink into his shocked brain.

"Renovate?" He asked confused. Dante sighed though if Sirius hadn't been focused on him he doubted that he would have heard it.

"This house is falling apart and I have nothing better to do- so can I renovate it?" Dante asked hopefully. Sirius looked at the boy and then looked around, truth was that he had been sulking and had hardly noticed the houses disrepair. He thought about it for a moment and decided with a rebellious streak that renovating the home would be something that would piss his mother of no matter how dead she was...and he did love to piss her off.

"Can I help?" Sirius inquired, Dante hesitated, not believing that he had obtained permission. He smirked.

"As long as I get to pick the colors out." Sirius narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Promise that only your room gets done in green and silver?" Dante pouted.

"Fine." Sirius grinned. "Only if you promise to keep the red and gold to your room." Dante added, Sirius looked a bit put out but nodded his head.

"I will of course be paying for this." Sirius said snootily, Dante snorted.

"Ah, yes I can see you walking into a store with your Gringotts card ready to buy paint!" Sirius managed to look properly cowed before sitting up and grinning brightly; before Dante could react Sirius had bolted out of the room and up the stairs only to return a moment later with a black notebook. Dante snickered.

"Uncle you do realize you're a wizard?" He jibed before looking at the note book curiously. It was rather plain with a hard leather-bound front and back making it look more like a book. The Black family crest was embossed proudly on the front in silver paint, but that was to be expected considering the family it belonged to. "I don't understand..." He said finally as he opened it to find thick, quality lined paper. Sirius looked quite proud of himself.

"Write down a short description of the item on one side and then the price on the other side." He said pointing at the page open. "Put the receipts on the first page of that months spending and a total on the last page. What ever amount it is you spent will automatically be drawn from my vault and placed in yours." Dante was shocked.

"Where did you get _this_?" Dante asked with wonder, Sirius shrugged before carelessly plopping down onto the couch, inadvertently sending up a cloud of dust.

"My father gave it to me mum whenever she went shopping so that he could keep track of what she bought, paranoid bugger, though I guess his mind was in the right place considering that it was her that offed him in the end." He mused, Dante shook his head amused.

"Crazy Blacks." He said, Sirius only shot him a pointed look.'

"Don't forget your mother was a Black boy." Sirius quipped; Dante winced and smiled grimly nodding his head.

"Hard to forget." He said, Sirius laughed a loud booming laugh that filled the whole house causing Dante to smile softly as he pulled out a few books that he had found in the library.

"You know you probably shouldn't go looking in those books, some of them are nasty." Dante snorted.

"Probably isn't anything I haven't seen before." He quipped. "Besides, these ones are just about the wards, it was written detailing the spells used." His face took on a professor-like quality that Sirius couldn't help but pay attention to. "Some of these will be a great help to us." He said handing his uncle the book. Sirius sneered and waved the book away.

"Just tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it, I'm not going to read some book." He sneered fully; Dante rolled his eyes and dropped the book back onto the rickety coffee-table motioning Sirius to follow him as he stood and exited the room.

"According to the book this house has an almost sentential quality to it." He said as he headed up the stairs.

"You mean it's _alive_?" Sirius asked disbelievingly. Dante rolled his eyes once more before heading up to the third floor where the master suite was.

"In essence yes, but here's where it gets tricky." He said as he entered the large room and made his way over to the closet. "The house was made to bow under its owners will."

"The Lord of the house of Black." Sirius prompted, watching Dante open the doors and lift the carpet on the floor to reveal the floor boards which were painted with intricate and complicated symbols. Sirius took a step back in horror. "Blood magic." He whispered, Dante nodded.

"When your father was murdered..." he trailed off.

"The house rejected having the mistress that killed its previous master..." Sirius trailed off as realization dawned on him.

"And drove her mad while dragging its-self to disrepair." Dante said. Sirius ran a shaky hand through his short hair.

"What needs to be done." He asked softly, Dante smiled sadly.

"The house needs a proper heir to claim it, think of it as a child who's seen its only family torn away from it and needs someone familiar to comfort it and teach it how to be happy again." Dante said sweetly petting the stained wood. Sirius nodded his head.

"It needs my blood." He said softly. "The blood of the one its hated mistress hated most." He smiled softly; this _would_ be the ultimate revenge on her. Without a second thought he lifted his wrist, he focused his magic to the tip of his wand and forced a magic-made blade out of the tip. This action would leave no doubt to the house that the actions taken would be personal. Swiftly he slashed his wrist and watched the blood spill to the floor. The house seemed to groan in relief and the designs began to glow brightly as Sirius' blood dripped into them, with a wave of his hand he motioned Dante to do the same. Dante was shocked; his uncle was offering him the position of his heir.

"Are you sure?" Dante asked softly, unsure. Sirius smiled.

"You may be a pain in the ass, but you're still family." He smirked, Dante snorted but stood anyway and reached his bare wrist out and let his uncle cut it with his wand. The house seemed to glow brightly with acceptance and the oppressive feeling that the walls oozed dissipated as their combined blood trailed the markings that lay inside the walls. Finally with one last shudder from the house the symbols on the floor brightened, tiny tendrils of light reached out and slid into the wounds on there wrists sealing the cuts without leaving a scar, something Dante was glad of. Sirius felt a tingling sensation on his hand and looked down to find the signet ring showing his place as head of the house of black on his finger. Dante shivered and frowned, deftly he unbuttoned his shirt to find the house of Black coat of arms on his right shoulder blade. Sirius traced it with an approving finger and nodded his head satisfied. "So what now?" He asked as Dante buttoned his shirt back up.

"Now we design the house." He said, Sirius sneered.

"Can I leave that to you? I'd rather just help paint and stuff." He groused. Dante sighed but nodded his head.

"Alright, but don't complain if you don't like it." He said before heading down to the living room. Sirius grinned gratefully before patting the wall tenderly.

"Don't worry buddy, will get you filled with laughter soon enough." The air seemed to brighten at his words and he couldn't help thinking that this was a good thing, both for him and his house. It would be a place he could proudly welcome his godson into, the thought of the smaller youth made him ache, he couldn't understand why Harry couldn't come to live with him, but Dumbledore insisted he live with his relatives. Sirius sighed and pat the wall once more. Soon, he promised himself, soon he would have his godson with him.


	9. Chapter 9

***********************************************  
Usual warnings! I'm going to this is the last for the really short chapters so let me know what you think! **

**Mistress Slytherin**

*************************************************

Dumbledore took in the scene before him with shock, large French doors opened into the brightly lit room. The doors were a light, honey colored wood that opened into the room, sheer curtains covered the glass on the doors providing privacy, but allowing light to filter through and into the hall. The floors gleamed the same honey color as the doors newly polished though still giving the room an antique feel. A red fan sat in the middle of the rectangular room on the white ceiling adding to the contrast. Cream colored curtains draped elegantly over the bay window where plush square pillows sat with elegant patterns of deep red velvet and grey silk smattered about them. Beside the window was an obviously freshly painted grandfather clock shock white against the bold red walls. A Persian rug lay vibrantly; reds and creams smattered about in the unique design. In the center of the room, directly under the fan was a large round table covered in a white table cloth large enough to fit at least fourteen people, but small enough that it didn't crowd the room. In the center of the table was a red ceramic vase shining glossily while the variously colored glass flowers poked out from the curved rim.

"Do you like it?" A voice said uncertainly, startling him. He turned to find a very nervous looking Dante staring up at him, chewing his lip furiously. His eyes twinkled brightly and he grinned happily.

"It's wonderful! I didn't even know this room existed before!" The eyes brightened and a true smile twisted onto the Slytherin-sly mouth taking the headmasters' breath.

"I got board just ordering Kreacher around, and the dusty gloominess had begun to get on my nerves..." He paused and looked directly into the headmaster's eyes. "_a lot._" Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well I'm glad to see that you've found something to entertain yourself, you're going to need it now especially." Dante frowned.

"Why now?" He said quirking his head to the side, a habit he had picked up from Sirius.

"Severus is almost done preparing the potions for Sirius." He said grinning. "He should have them completed in a matter of days." Dante frowned even deeper.

"I'm going to miss him." He said as if confused by his own feelings, Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

"No doubt the two of you have become closer since you moved in." He said looking around at the room. "Not to mention you have the same goal." He looked down at Dante his blue eyes sparkling. "Hard work does tend to do that you know." He winked, Dante rolled his eyes.

"Headmaster your meddlesome Gryffindor side is showing." He teased, Albus chuckled merrily.

"Dante your cold anti-social Slytherin side is showing." He retorted, Dante grinned before a thoughtful look came over his features and a wry smile twisted his lips.

"Who would have thought." He said softly, lost in his own thoughts. Albus, to his credit did not pry, choosing instead to give the room one last glance before heading to the fire place.

"I shall see you in a matter of days child!" He called out before the roar of flames sounded signaling his exit. Dante looked sadly at the room and knew he would miss Sirius terribly, the time they had spent arguing over and working on this room had been special somehow, and would always hold a place in his very small pile of good memories. He decided then and there at he would get as much work done on the house as he could before Sirius finished his treatment. With a determined look on his face he raced up the stairs to tell Sirius that he was going out to buy more supplies.

..................................................................................................................................

Dante's eyes widened at the creature before him. Tall and slender, its feather's glossy in the dusty light it stood regally. He took a deep breath and tried not to pummel Sirius who stood beside him a sheepish look gracing his features, Dante's eyebrow twitched and his arms tensed. He reached up a hand and rubbed his forehead willing away the headache that was no doubt coming his way. The creature screeched loudly its sharp beak clicking warningly, Dante glared at the bird but bowed lowly at the waist anyway. A large amber eye flashed, the pupil dilating, slowly it lowered its head, Dante glared at Sirius before reaching out a hand and petting the soft feathers.

"Tell me Sirius." He said dangerously. "When exactly were you going to tell me about _this_?" Sirius cringed and grinned widely scratching the back of his head.

"Well...see, I kind wasn't going to..." he laughed nervously. Dante fought back the hurt but he knew it showed in his eyes so instead he focused on the Griffin.

"What is his name?" He asked softly, his somber mood finally reaching the ever dense Sirius.

"Buckbeak" He said, trying to figure out what he had done to upset his charge. Dante heard the curiosity in Sirius' voice and quickly masked his feelings with a tight smile.

"Well I suppose Kreacher will be going squirrel hunting while you're out." He joked; Sirius of course fell for it and laughed along happily, gently patting him on the back.

"You do come up with some of the worst tasks for the little bugger don't you?" Dante smiled in return and watched the retreating back. Buckbeak preened his hair and made a concerned noise, Dante caressed the yellow beak.

"Guess it'll just be you and me for the next few days huh?" he whispered fondly before leaving the room. Slowly he climbed down the stairs and entered the same room that he had been in when he had been covered with the potion. Sure enough the glass cylinder stood proudly, his breath caught as he watched his professor moving from one cauldron to the next. True his hair was greasy and his hands stained, but the grace with which he moved made up for that as did the fire that could be seen behind the long dark lashes. He sighed longingly, startling when a heavy hand settled on his shoulder, he looked up into blue eyes that mirrored his own. Sirius was frowning deeply, something flashed behind his eyes, burning only for a second before it died and a grin spread over his face.

"You get to help him pour the potions this time!" He said brightly, it was only then that Dante noticed that Sirius was naked. His eyes widened and he blushed brightly. "See something you like?" Sirius whispered, his deep voice making Dante's blush deepen. He willed the color away and cleared his throat.

"You're still too thin." He said defiantly. "Now get in there before I make you go bald again." He ordered, he heard Sirius chuckle and caught his professors dark eyes guiltily. The man had an unreadable look in his eyes but turned away a moment later to continue with his potions, Dante sighed exasperatedly.

"Love is always the more complicated of our emotions, one that I'm afraid that no one truly understands." Dumbledore said from beside him, Dante's face flushed.

"I'm not-! I mean..." He growled frustrated before huffing. "It's just lust professor." He said coolly. "Who _wouldn't_ lust over Sirius' body?" he pouted only to find himself subjected to deeply twinkling eyes. "Oh! Just be quiet ya' old coot!" Dante sneered causing his headmaster to chuckle.

"Mister LeStrange if you could help me pour these potions into the vat?" Snape said, his black eyes sparkling at the sight of Dante's flushed cheeks. Dante speedily did as he was told; completely embarrassed about the whole situation and ignored the challenging look Sirius sent his potions professor. Finally ten minuet's later, Dumbledore cast the sleeping spell on Sirius and Dante sighed with relief at being able to avoid the burning looks Sirius kept sending him in favor of filling up the rest of the tank.

"Very well then!" The headmaster said as he stood. "My part here is done, I shall return to my home for a good nap!" He chirped. "Good night Severus, goodnight Dante." The headmaster said as he left the room.

"Goodnight headmaster!" Dante said eyeing the pile of cauldrons.

"Don't forget what I said earlier my dear boy!" The headmaster called from down the hall causing Dante to blush.

"Meddling old coot." He said almost fondly.

"Now that's not how we treat authority is it?" Dante shivered at the feeling of his professor's hot breath on his ear.

"Don't tease me professor." He breathed before turning; he found himself mere inches from his professor's face and almost stepped back in shock when he saw what glittered behind the dark eyes. A cruel smile twisted on his professor's lips as a hand came up and brushed his cheek the mouth leaned closer and Dante felt his eyes droop shut only to snap open at Severus' breathless chuckle.

"Don't forget me Dante; your uncle may have a nice body..." He pressed his lips gently to Dante's before pulling away. "...but he can't give you what I can." And with that he was gone; Dante barley heard the fireplace roar to life two flights down. His whole body shook as he slid to his knees, his fingers reached up in wonder touching his lips. Slowly he smiled; yes love was truly the most difficult emotion to understand.


	10. Chapter 10

My dear readers I am very sad to say that Harry Potter and the Beloved Unlovable will not be continued. Some of you might have caught on that I was having computer difficulties these past few weeks? A virus got my computer and fried everything, all of my documents and files have been lost and I've been told that I will not be getting them back. This is one of those instances where I regret not putting everything on a hard drive. Please don't throw cookies at me! I've spent the past few days trying to retrieve the files but nothing has come up so it looks as if I will be starting a new story, if anyone wants to continue where I left off feel free to do so, though I would like to see what happens to it so if you could e-mail me the link I would be grateful! Once again I apologize for not backing the file up!

Mistress Slytherin


End file.
